


Short and Sweet

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really fast fic, little bit of fluff and Rinn share a memory of a ‘horny Rae’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Sweet

I once believed that I would never find true love, I was only seventeen but I wanted that one exceptional person to be mine and I guess I did find that person after looking for so long.

He’s named Finn but there’s a minor issue that he doesn’t have an inkling I exist, I will forever be the tall fat girl in the hallway staring.

I have this great little group of friends, including Finn, he’s best friends with Archie and Chop and I’m best friends with Chloe and Izzy so there’s no getting away from or the fact I have the biggest crush known to man on him, Chloe knows all about my crush but being the supportive best friend she hasn’t said a word, well I hope she hasn’t because for the last hour that I’ve been sat in the pub he has been gawking at me continuously, it actually felt a little creepy but sort of in a good way.

“Rae?” 

“Yeah”

"You like me don’t ya"Finn indicated.

"I err…How..What..Who have you been talking to” she blushed furiously

“I knew it!, well there’s only one thing to do Rae”

“And what’s that Finn?”

“Well a date of course you numpty”

“Oh”

“Say ‘yes Finn’ ”.

“Yes Finn “ she beamed

Two month later…

—-

"Well I have never been on a date at a garage before!” Rae sat slumped into the old brown chair irritably waiting for Finn who was currently laid under a stupidly tiny clown style car.

“I’m sorry Rae but Chop needed a hand and I couldn’t let him down”

“Suppose it’s not too bad I have this” she swayed a copy of a trashy tunes magazine.

“There’s a really nice photo of Damon on front Finn, Finn! Are you listening to me?”

“Yes Rae!, you were in the middle of slobbering over Damon”

“Hey!, I am not drooling, just looking, it’s not my fault you prefer to be under that thing and not on top of me!”

“Girl!, do you mind Chops only in that bloody office, got a gob like a foghorn and from experience, we both know those walls aren’t sound proof!, Chop told everyone at the pub about your apparently high-pitched screaming”

“That was not my fault!” Finn popped his head out from under car and smirked at her.

“’Finn I need you’, ‘Finn I’m horny’, ‘Finn hurray up’, ‘oh that office will do!, how many more do you wanna hear?”

“Shh okay!, that was one time and still that’s partly your fault too”

“Was not, I was working and you came by here, I was meant to go round yours that day”

“Well I waited like three hours at college, in which you never bloody turned up”

“Rae”

“All right well twenty minutes but it felt like three hours, so I came here, wasn’t my fault you rushed off the night beforehand”

“We both know your mum’s not somebody to be messed with, seriously daunting lady” He recollected to last time Rae’s mum walloped him over the back of his head for sprawling mud up the stairs.

“Honestly don’t see why you couldn’t have taken your boots off at the door, wait..stop changing the subject Finn!”

“Sorry look I’m gunna be another hour so go home, when are they back?”

“Tomorrow, why?”

“You never did show me that green lingerie set”

“oh”

“Rae piss of home, I’ll be there soon” Rae lent to peck him on the lips.

“Okay I’m leaving!” she picked up her bag walking to the garage doors.

“Don’t forget the green set Rea!” Finn shouted after her.

“What green set you dirty boy?!” Chop asked stepping out of the office.

“now that'd be telling chopper”


End file.
